Impossible Without You
by irishflute
Summary: Submission for Smythofsky Holidays Week Day 4: Forbidden Romance. Sebastian, the son of a Duke, is willing to break all the rules for the love of his groom.


**A/N: Submission for Smythofsky Holidays Week Day 4: Forbidden Romance. I don't own Glee – I just love the characters it's created!**

Sebastian Smythe, Marquess of Westerville, was seated beside his father, the Duke of Westerville, in the Great Hall. He was supposed to be listening to the stories of Lord Schuester, a visiting nobleman from the south, but he was finding it difficult to pay attention and keep a polite expression on his face at the same time.

"We thank you again for allowing us to rest here on our journey, My Lord," said Schuester. "There were rumors of the Sweats coming to the south, and my Emma – she's always been particularly wary of these things."

Glancing at the tiny red-headed woman sitting uncomfortably beside Schuester, Sebastian judged that to be true. The pale woman looked perpetually worried. He wondered how she'd been able to stand the long journey by horseback.

"But of course, Schuester!" said the Duke. "We're thrilled to have you." That was true. Sebastian's father loved any chance to put on a show of his wealth and power – and, if possible, make it seem more than it was. That evening, for example, even the lower servants had been given tables in the Hall in order to make the household appear larger and more impressive. Sebastian wasn't about to argue – he understood the importance of status, and … he had other reasons.

Casually – _it has to look casual – _he scanned the room, letting his eyes rest on a lower table across the Hall. He met the gaze of one of the grooms, who started, as if burned by the contact, and looked away. Sebastian tried not to scowl as he quickly – _but not too quickly_ – turned his gaze elsewhere. He could have all the subtlety in the world, but if his target was so blatantly lacking in discretion, it would do him no good.

_David Karofsky._ Sebastian had known the boy for years – ever since he came to work in the manor's stables when he was twelve. They had become close nearly a year ago. They weren't friends – social order made that impossible. _But not as impossible as what you are. _Sebastian pushed the thought out of his mind. He had to proceed carefully.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sebastian saw Dave stand and exit the Hall. He would be going to the stables – Sebastian was almost sure of it. Dave always liked to check the horses and make sure everything was situated for the night. He made himself wait a few minutes to politely excuse himself from dinner – it wouldn't do to be seen leaving immediately after the other boy.

"Father, may I be excused? I'm not feeling well."

His father glanced at him, concerned. "Should I send a nurse up to your quarters?"

Sebastian pretended to consider the offer. "No, I think I'll be fine. I just need a little air."

The Duke nodded, waving him away and returning to his conversation with his guests. _Good._ Sebastian wouldn't cross his mind the rest of the night.

He kept his steps measured and free of purpose, feeling the eyes of the servants on him as he left the Hall. It was frustrating – everything took so _long_ this way – but the situation required utmost care and secrecy. There was no room for error. Rather than going directly to the stables, he made a lap around the garden first. While most were still at the feast, it was impossible to know who may have slipped away early and was watching through a window.

Finally, he deemed it safe to make his way towards the stable. Hoping Dave was still there, he peaked inside, breaking into a grin as he saw the bigger boy sweeping the aisle.

Dave glanced up as Sebastian walked in, but quickly went back to his sweeping. "You shouldn't be here," he muttered.

"Are we alone?" asked Sebastian, ignoring his comment.

Dave nodded. "I don't expect anyone else to come in."

"Good." Wasting no more time, Sebastian closed the space between them and pulled Dave into a deep kiss. He felt the boy lean into him for a moment, but then the groom pulled away.

"Sebastian, we can't keep doing this," he said urgently. "We're going to get caught."

"Not if we're careful," Sebastian protested. "Speaking of which, at dinner tonight – Christ, Dave, you can't jump a foot every time I look at you."

Dave winced. "I'm sorry. It's just … how am I supposed to stay calm when one wrong move could have us put to death?"

Sebastian hesitated. "I'm the Duke's son. They wouldn't execute his only heir."

"Great for you, but where does that leave me?"

"Safe by extension," said Sebastian. "If I'm innocent, how can you be guilty? It takes two, you know."

Dave shook his head. "They'll find some way to get rid of me. They'll make something up if they have to. And you know it."

"We're not doing anything wrong!"

"We're breaking the law! Sodomy is a capital offense," Dave reminded him.

"I know the law. Laws can be changed," said Sebastian with quiet determination.

"It's not just the law," said Dave quietly. "The Bible condemns it, too."

"Who cares what the Bible says?" Sebastian snapped. "It's just a book written by men! Who are they to tell us what to do with our lives?"

Dave gasped, looking around the empty stable to make sure no one could have heard. "Sebastian! You'll be burned as a heretic!

The young Lord shook his head in frustration. "I'm telling you, they won't touch me."

"They could," said Dave gently. "You're not immune, Seb. And if word gets to the King, there won't be a choice. Your father won't risk his own place at the court to protect a heretic and a sodomite, even if you _are_ his only son."

Sebastian threw his hands up. "Fine, then! We can keep doing this – just like we've been doing, so no one finds out."

Dave's eyes were filled with a mix of pain and desire. "We can't keep this up forever. You know that. Someone will catch on. They'll get rid of me first – subtly, as a warning to you. And if you don't fall into line after that, they'll take you down, too."

Sebastian opened his mouth to argue, but he quickly closed it again and bit his lip. Deep down, he knew Dave was right. And he knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he was responsible for Dave's death. At the same time, he knew he couldn't stand a life without Dave. That left only one option.

"Come away with me."

Dave stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. "What? Come away where?"

"To the country. Somewhere no one knows us. We can tell them we're … brothers, or cousins or something. Whatever it takes to get them to leave us alone and not ask questions."

"Sebastian, you can't be serious," Dave started.

"Completely," said Sebastian, putting his hands on Dave's shoulders and holding him with a quiet intensity. "Dave. We can do this."

"You really think you could last out there, without your castle and court and servants? You think you could live as a penniless commoner?" scoffed Dave.

Sebastian pulled back, hurt. "You think I couldn't?"

"You haven't worked a day in your life," Dave said. "You were born into a life of luxury. You don't know what it's like to be hungry, exhausted, worked to the bone. Your hands are smooth, your face is clean. Your days are free to do as you please."

"But I'm trapped here," Sebastian said passionately. "My every move is dictated. My life is planned out for me. And in that plan, I don't have you." He paused, swallowing heavily. "With you, I can handle anything. But without …" he shrugged. "It's not worth it."

"Sebastian …" Dave began reluctantly.

"No. Don't say anything," Sebastian interrupted, touching his fingertips to Dave's mouth. "I'll come back tomorrow – to take a horseback ride. You can decide then. You can go with me or …" he shrugged hopelessly. "Or not."

Slowly, Dave nodded. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The following afternoon, Sebastian nervously made his way down to the stables. He had procured a small amount of gold and enough food to last them a few days – carefully hidden in the folds of his clothing. He had dressed in some of his least flashy clothing. It wouldn't do to attract unnecessary attention. Besides, he wouldn't need fancy outfits. Once he left, he would be the son of a Duke no longer.

"Good morning, my Lord," said Joe, a stable hand, with a bow as Sebastian entered. "God be with you."

"And with you," Sebastian said with a nod. Externally, he was completely composed. Inside, however, his nerves were beginning to flare up. He spotted Dave down the aisle and felt a sense of calm wash over him. _I can do this._ He walked up to the groom.

"Fetch me two horses," he ordered. "I am in need of a riding companion – you will come with me."

"As you wish, my Lord," said Dave formally, bowing as he turned away to prepare the horses.

Sebastian let out a deep breath as he leaned against the wall, glancing back towards Joe. The young boy was sitting near the door, polishing a saddle and whistling. He was hardly paying any attention to Sebastian and Dave at all. No one else was in the stable. Sebastian had timed his arrival to coincide as closely as possible with the lunch hour, hoping to minimize the people who might be watching. Not that there was anything suspicious about his actions – yet. But the harder it was for people to pinpoint his time of departure, the longer they would have before a search party was sent out.

Sebastian fidgeted impatiently as Dave saddled the horses – a grey and a chestnut. "Careful, my Lord," Dave muttered out of the corner of his mouth. "If you don't settle down, people will think you're up to something."

Sebastian instantly stilled. _Oh. Right._ He laughed. "Only a horseback ride! It's such a lovely afternoon; I could ride all day!" He glanced down the aisle; Joe had gone outside to get another bucket of water. "The afternoon isn't the only lovely thing I see," he whispered.

Dave blushed, fighting back a smile. "Hush. There'll be plenty of time for that later."

Sebastian's heart fluttered. _Later._ Did that mean Dave had decided to go with him? He hardly dared hope. Instead, Sebastian smirked. "What do you mean? I was talking about the horse."

Dave stared at him for a second, then broke into a grin. Tightening the final strap, he patted the grey horse on the rump. "Ready to go, my Lord."

"Let us be off, then!" Sebastian declared. "Which is for me?"

"The chestnut," Dave answered. "His name is Dasher."

Sebastian took the reins, looking into Dasher's large brown eyes. "Hello, Dasher," he said, stroking the horse's neck. The tall stallion snorted, nodding his head towards Sebastian. "We're going to get along quite nicely, aren't we?" _I certainly hope so._ Sebastian was a decent rider – he'd had lessons since he was a small boy – but he'd never been particularly comfortable around horses. He was better now than he'd been before he met Dave, but he still mistrusted the large animals at times.

"Come on, Thunder," Dave said to the grey, clucking and leading him out of the stable. Sebastian followed him into the sunlight. "Do you need a boost, my Lord?"

Sebastian shook his head, swinging easily into the saddle. "Thank you, but no."

Dave quickly mounted his own horse. "Let's be off, then. After you, my Lord."

The two rode in silence for some time. It took them nearly an hour to reach the edge of the manor grounds. Sebastian pulled back on the reins, stopping his horse, and turned to Dave. They had reached the boundary – he had to know if Dave was in for the long haul or not. He opened his mouth to speak, but Dave beat him to it.

"I've been thinking – of places we could go," he said, his face hesitant but his voice strong. "There's a small village, about forty miles west of here. Rarely gets attention. Just a blip on the map. I only know of it because one of the stable hands used to have an aunt who lived there. We could go there – as a start, at least."

Sebastian grinned. "So you're coming?"

"It really is the only way, isn't it?" said Dave quietly. Although he phrased it as a question, it was more of a statement. Both boys knew the answer.

They looked at each other for a moment longer. Sebastian broke the contact with a sharp nod. "Good. Let's not waste any more time. Lead the way!"

Urging his horse forward, Dave took the lead. Sebastian watched his back, letting his mind wander. He'd done it. He'd left. There was still a degree of fear in his heart, but he mostly felt excitement and hope. Everything was going to be different, now. Harder, in many respects. But _better._ He had Dave. They had each other. They were going to be okay.


End file.
